I'm just a machine
by Manaeh
Summary: Hank is absent, the detective Gavin Reed inherits the deviants case. He also should work with the new android CyberLife sent, the Upgraded Connor, RK900. It will accomplish its mission, whatever the coast... Based on the fanart of Jeykeymc on Tumblr (link: jeykeymc. /post/176302726045


"Sorry, Gavin. You were right… when you said that I'm just a machine."

As every morning, the detective Gavin Reed went straight into the break room at his arrival in the police station.

He was dying for a coffee. The two he already had at his home wasn't enough to clear his mind.

When he came back at his desk, a cup of hot coffee in his hand, he could find out a new android, standing near his place.

It was tall and looked like the Anderson's Connor. But with blue eyes. And taller… And with a… turtleneck…?

Gavin eyed its serial number. RK900? An updated model?

Whatever. What does the plastic robot at his desk?

The detective sent a glance around him, questioning people nearby.

"And so? What is this fucking joke?"

The android turned its icy gaze to the detective. Reed couldn't tell why, but he felt a shivered in his spine. He got a bad feeling.

"I am RK900, sent by CyberLife to assist the police in the deviants case."

He looked at it, doubtful.

"Well, good for you, could you just clear off? You are in my way!"

He tried to ignore the cold eyes and sat. The android didn't except its head. It turned it to the man. An oppressing pressure.

"Fuck..." mumbled the detective, turning back and standing up at the android after less than five minutes. "What is your problem freak? Don't you suppose to be the Anderson's plastic toy!?"

While he spoke, he showed the lieutenant's desk. Empty. Hank, once again late, hm?

Some agents passed, looking at Reed, feeling his anger growing.

Suddenly, Fowler called him from his desk, waving to him with his habitual serious face.

Not allow to drink his damn coffee in peace, Gavin headed to Fowler desk, followed by the android.

What was this shit?

"Stay away from me, plastic prick."

The android stopped a second, but continued to follow the captain to the office.

"-What the hell is that?! Cried Reed.

-It is the new model of android sent by CyberLife to assist you in your investigation. Fowler was visibly exhausted and was trying to answer calmly to the irritated detective.

-Well, 'scuse me, but I thought I heard 'assist me'?

-You take over the case. Congratulation, Reed.

-Wait, that's Hank case, why didn't he continue it?

-The lieutenant Anderson is… off sick. You are transferred to this investigation, now… If you agree, I have work to do.

-What the fuck is goin' on? Why should I take that case, with a damn plastic tin can?

-Listen, detective, the deviants' affair is our main case, the feds want to take it, Hank is... useless, Connor had been destroyed, here is… the new model. Now, please, for once in your life, shut up and go to work for the Lord sake!"

Gavin huffed, he was beside himself when he left the office, letting wide open the door.

Fowler deeply sighed, this behavior… the same as Hank when he received the case.

The captain looked up at the android. It was there, hands behind its back. Fowler didn't what, but something in this new model was disturbing. It seemed like Connor, but the RK800 was more… emphatic…

The blue eyes slid on Fowler, then the machine left the room. But the captain stopped it.

"Wait… I don't know what are the difference between you and the last Connor, but… watch out for Gavin. He is hot-blooded, but he is a good cop…"

The android's only response was a tilting of its head and his LED flinched in a blue light. It left the room, closing the glass door behind it.

Gavin wasn't at his desk. After a scanning of the open-plan, the RK900 could define that the detective was back at break room. He was talking – screaming – with another female agent. Tina Chen – 5195, according to her ID. The android had scan both of them, standing at the entrance.

Reed, when he had seen it, had straightened up, in an offensive posture. Tina put a hand on his arm. Just as Fowler, there was something in this new android that disturbed her.

Gavin calmed down a few in a deep sigh, he finished the coffee he had and reached to his desk, demonstrated his disgust for the machine when he passed it.

Most of the day passed like that. They hadn't anything new about the deviant case and Reed was reading the report of the past affairs. The Anderson's affairs. He glanced at the lieutenant's desk, still empty.

"The lieutenant Anderson will not come today, detective."

Stated the emotionless voice of the android. Gavin shuddered. It was always there, quiet and deadpan, looking at him, at all his moves.

He ignored it. But he was a bit worried. Even if Hank Anderson was probably the worst human to him, he quite enjoyed their arguments…

The android shifted, placing itself at the side of the Reed.

"Detective, a report had just arrived. Someone may have seen a group of deviants in an abandoned house in the suburb."

He still ignored it. He would never, never work with a machine.

The android's LED turned yellow for a second. It suddenly turned the detective's chair. Horrified, Reed stood up and grabbed the android by its too long collar.

"How dare you, deep shit, you are a machine, get' it? You obey, you don't dare to piss me off, fucker!"

The android didn't move, its eyes looking down at the detective.

"I'm sorry to tell you that, Gavin, but I was programmed to accomplish my mission. With or without you."

Its cold tone, its stable voice, those freaking clear eyes… and most of all "Gavin"? Did the machine called him by his name?

"I don't give a shit of your missio-"

A police officer came, out of breath to him. Before the other could talk, Reed had released the RK900 and told the agent:

"I know, I know, deviants in the suburb..."

The other man seemed surprised and caught out by the detective, leaving the place, followed by a tall android.

"-Gavin, I should warn you that we would need reinforcement. The report was talking of several deviants.

-First of all, stop calling me by my name, 'kay? Secondly, I know my job, keep your advice to yourself asshole."

The android added nothing, looking coldly to the detective.

They drove to the suburb in a perfect silence. No words, no music. Only a muted purr emitted by the motor.

Once arrived, they left the car and Gavin sneaked over the fence, landing in the mud. The android followed him, but more carefully and more quietly.

The detective cringed a bit.

They snaked to a window, Reed had his gun in his hands, ready to shoot. He took a look at the pane. Nothing. It was too dark inside and the window was too dirty, too old.

He nodded to the android that he would reach the main door. Then, he pointed to the other side, implying that the RK900 should go through the back door.

Its LED turned yellow a minute. After which, it turned back and walked to the back of the house.

Reed swallowed. It was risky… but he slipped to the front of the house, his gun against him, he deeply sighed, closing his eyes a second and then, he kicked the door, opening it wide, pointed his weapon to the inside.

They were fifteen or so. Hunched together in a corner of the living. All their LED were red.

They were shaking, pressed against each other. Some of them were crying…

Gavin checked that they were all there, nothing behind the door, nothing at the stairs. During all this time, none of them moved, they were looking at Reed, frightened.

"Damn..."

He didn't know what to do with that.

"Are you all here…?"

Some nods. Reed approached in the half darkness. They winced. He stopped.

Why did he stop? Those machines were broken and he just needed to take them and brought them to CyberLife so… why did he felt so disturbed?

He took one more step and his foot ran into something. Something big and motionless.

His eyes became accustomed to the dark, he could discern bodies. Dead bodies.

Wait… that was… androids.

He stepped back, he felt so sick, very close to puke.

A big noise came from the back of the house. The RK900.

It entered the room by another door, looking at the group of androids. Its blue LED was the brightest thing in the place, a dreadful and calm blue light.

It placed in front of the scared group.

"Deviants, you will be recalled at CyberLife. You'll be deactivate and-"

"Wait..." Reed joined the RK900, it had turned its head to the detective.

"You can't say that as if… you… fuck! Can't you see that they're afraid?"

Even Gavin wouldn't believe his own ears. Was he coming to deviant's defense?

RK900's LED turn yellow a second.

"-Let me accomplish my mission Gavin.

-You fuckin' machine! I though you were designed to be like humans, aren't you? So let them alone, they don't need to know how they will be deactivated or anything!

-I already warned you, Gavin. Let me accomplish my mission."

Its voice was deep and sounded like a threat. Reed couldn't handle this, he took some step back and aimed at the RK900.

"I warn you, you should be careful with menace..."

The android tilted his head, blinking at the detective. It seemed absolutely not impress.

"Gavin… I though it was your mission too, to stop the deviant."

One of them, a young man, stood up suddenly and tried to jump on the RK900. The deadpan's android tackled the other on the floor and kicked it right in the head. It exploded, spreading blue blood all around.

It was horrific and terrifying. It had seemed so easy for the android to…

Reed's hands were shivered. He was scared to death…

RK900 turned back at him, immobile, his legs stained with blue blood.

"You're just a freaking machine…"

Therefore, everything went very quickly. Gavin pulled the trigger, the android took the shot in the shoulder. It swooped on the detective, gripping his wrist, squeezing it till the man dropped his gun.

The RK900 got it back and shot right in Reed's forehead.

Sirens could be heard outside.

Deviants whined. And some last words resounded.

"Sorry, Gavin. You were right… when you said that I'm just a machine."

And it let the gun in the hand of the deviants he had just killed. Leaving the police at their conclusion. Reported to Amanda that the investigation was coming along nicely.


End file.
